Kagamine Rin
KEI (Standard\2007) Osamu (Append\2010) |Age = 14 |Voice provider = Asami Shimoda |Gender = Female (Rin) Male (Len) |Height = 5'0" / 152cm (Rin) 5'1.4" / 156cm (Len) |Weight = 94.79lbs / 43kg (Rin) 103lbs / 47kg (Len) |Product Code = 30121 34120 |Reduced Number = CV02V2 CV02A |JAN Code = 4511820073830 4511820080456 |Affiliation = YAMAHA }} Kagamine Rin & Len (鏡音リン ・レン) is the second product released on December 27, 2007, they are Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series developed by Crypton Future Media Ltd. (CFM), male voice (Len) and female voice (Rin). Their family name was from the developing code combining Kagami (鏡, mirror) and Ne (音, sound). History Crypton Future Media intended to project a Vocaloid with low-teen girl's voice at first following Miku Hatsune, but there was a demand for a boy's voice, so Crypton Future Media hired a voice actress who can produce both sounds. Kagamine Rin was the first voicebank developed and introduced to the Vocaloid consumer market on the 08/11/2007.link However, the package included two voicebanks: one for Rin and another for Len, both provided by the seiyū Asami Shimoda (下田 麻美 Shimoda Asami), Kagamine Len was unveiled later after Kagamine Rin on 01/12/2007.link The package was priced at the same price as Hatsune Miku, even though there was two voicebanks in the box.http://www.artsvision.co.jp/data.php?id=1007 Official Profile Asami Shimodahttp://yaplog.jp/asaponmax/ Asami Shimoda's Blog At the time of recording in 2007, their names had not yet been decided. Their given names of Rin and Len were said to be based on "right" and "left" according to Asami Shimoda. She later confirmed in an interview after the Append release, the name itself was based on the names of Ken and Rin from Hokuto no Ken, the names were derived from a discussion about names that were familiar from her childhood. According to Asami Shimoda, Len's voice was achieved by singing within her chest, while Rin's at the top of her head. "VOCALOID MANIACS","DTM magazine"15（1）（No.165, 2008.1, Published by Terashima Jouhou Kikaku, P26http://weekly.ascii.jp/elem/000/000/030/30337/ Weekly Plus - VOCALOID『鏡音リン・レンAppend』発売記念インタビュー第2弾は声優の下田麻美さん♪ (Len Append, interview with Shimoda Asami) Demos *R-Side (Kagamine Rin)More versions of this song *L-Side (Kagamine Len) *(Kagamine Rin/Len) Act 2 On June 12, 2008, Crypton announced that the updated edition, named "Act2", would be released in early July 2008. Crypton Future Media apologised for the bad quality of the original Kagamine Rin/Len product. They explained that they had rushed the Kagamine product onto the market in suite of Hatsune Miku's success and promised to produce a better quality version to correct their mistake. The product itself had been in production between April and September 2007 and had not been changed between then and their release. The following April they continued to work on the vocals from where they were left off to tweak the issues surrounding them. Crypton Future Media also promised to speak more closely with the fans and keep them up to date more on their Vocaloid software progress in future.link The new version was released to address issues with the original voicebanks that affected their ability to sing clearly. The Database was resuffled around to allow the voicebank libraries to handle the samples better and Crypton Future Media worked heavily to improve the vocals. Act2 was as an independent installation, coexisting with the initial software.proof During the Kagamine Act2 production, crypton Future Media also took the time to change the End User agreement on their CV series to make it easier to understand.link Users who had bought the old version got an expansion disc free of charge, this continued until 20th September 2008 after which users could no longer register to recieve the Act2 software for free.linklink On June 18, 2008, beta demonstration songs using the new version were released on the company's official blog. On July 18, 2008, act2 was released. The original version of the software is now retired from sale by Crypton Future Media themselves and it is now no longer possible to buy the software from them.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/do/prod?id=30121 Crypton Rin/Len Kagamine act2http://richier.jugem.jp/?eid=343 Richier - Hatsune Miku Note May 29, 2008http://www31.atwiki.jp/nicogosanke/pages/24.html Nico Nico Gosanke Wiki: Rin Kagamine Demos *L-Side and R-Side Act2 demos *Act2 demos *Action (Kagamine Rin/Len - Act2) *夏の海 (Kagamine Rin/Len - Act2) Append - the Future of Rin/Len After Miku Append began, Rin and Len (鏡音リン・レン・アペンド) were confirmed to have appends being worked on. Len Append was in the process of production first and demos of his voice were given out; (high voice demo), (low voice demo). The append was officially released on December 27, 2010. The total number of voicebanks for each one is 6. There are 3 voicebanks being assigned to each Kagamine and had been created from vocal performance of their voice providers.http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_on_Twitter#Append_-_the_Future_of_Kaito Tweets - 8:50 PM Apr 12th, 2011. Sample demo songs have been given out on Crypton's official page and their official Youtube channel online. Rin's appends are "power", "warm", and "sweet". Len's appends are "power", "cold", and "serious".twitterhttp://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/pages/prod/vocaloid/cv02a.jsp Crypton - Rin and Len Append Their Append outsold the Miku Append during the period after their release.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-date-20110209.html Vocaloid Blog - クリプトン社発売のソフト音源についての2011年1月のトップセラー！ (Top of the January 2011 release of the software's sound on Crypton!)http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-7744.html Vocaloid Blog - クリプトン社発売のソフト音源についての2010年12月のトップセラー！ (Top of the December 2010 release of the software's source for Crypton?) However, they did not maintain this, in June 2011, their Append had fallen to 8th place, one below Kaito's vocaloid voicebank. Marketing As they were under development, Crypton had the concept of making a pair of male and female voicebanks. The first idea of the concept was twin voices of a girl and her mirror image of opposite gender, just like twins. http://closeup-nettube.livedoor.biz/archives/809677.html CloseUp NetTube - 鏡音リン・レン特集１・発売元インタビュー (Interview with Crypton "How Rin and Len Kagamine were created") CFM had an intention to distribute them as twins, but this was not adopted either. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced on a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. Crypton did not decide to announce they are neither siblings nor lovers, as they did not want to tie down each user's free creative activities. Nikkei Electronics (973) Mar.10,2008,126-127, ISSN 0385-1680 "VOCALOID wo Tanoshimou Vol.2" published by Yamaha Music Media,2009, Page 47, ISBN 978-4-636-84438-2 KEI was given the concept Crypton intended, their approximate ages, an image of mirror, and an image of androids, but was not given any other directions when he was asked to illustrate Rin and Len by Crypton, as Kei had already illustrated Miku before. Rin was the first one to be illustrated and Len was made to match her, following Crypton's concept. Their leg parts are designed to mimic speakers.http://www.p-tina.net/interview/98 P-Tina - Interview(s) with Crypton and KEIVocaloidOtaku - Our Favorite VOCALOIDS: Interview with KEI Their Append design and the Official Illustration of those ones were made by オサム (osamu) . Good Smile Racing See Good Smile Racing Figurines thumb|right|Len and Rin figma figures The Kagamines have had several figurines made for them. Some are based on one and not the other, other times they have had a model each but were released seperately and on some occasions together. Kagamine Rin has more figurines than Kagamine Len. As well as having a standard Figma and Nendoroid figurine each, Rin has had a figurine based on the "Meltdown Hard R.K. mix" PV. She has also appeared alongside Miku and Luka in the Good smile racing figurine promotions. When the first Pullip Dolls were released, both Rin and Len were released alongside Miku, they were based on the same body model as each other. The pair have seen a number of Garage Kit packs as well. *''For more Figurines see Template:Nav Figurines'' US Debut The Kagamines appeared in the Los Angeles Mikunopolis concert in July 2, 2011, along with Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Len performed 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' (Ft. Rin), and Rin performed 'Meltdown' in her Hard Rock remix outfit. A rumor says Crypton Future Media is currently selling them as "twins" to the American audience, unlike in Japan where their relationship has never been defined and left to interpretation.http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/05/13/hatsune-miku-live-in-los-angeles/#more-11169 Vocaloidism - Hatsune Miku Live in Los Angeles: Mikunopolis Guest Appearances In Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei a pair of Len and Rin look a likes are seen in the waiting queue during the auditions of the role of Meru Meru, however they do not have the Kagamine's known colors.http://hidekyan.cocolog-nifty.com/movie/rinren.wmv Hidekyan Blog - (requires WindowsMediaPlayer) In the anime Maria†Holic Rin and Miku appear on a scene on episode 12, which can be seen on Youtube In the manga Comic Party, during the fair there is a person wearing Rin's ribbon and has the same hairstyle as hers. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 2 *''The Kagamines have songs in the Nico Nico Douga Hall of Fame'' *''Comparison between the Vocaloid and voice provider'' *Book on how to use Hatsune Miku & Kagamien Rin/Len Kagamine Rin/Len (CV02) The Kagamine were released as a more advanced Vocaloid package then Hatsune Miku and contained 2 voicebanks for a male and a female Vocal. Kagamine Rin's vocal is set as the default and users will have to switch to Kagamine Len's vocal manually. After the release of "Act2", this was referred to as "Act1" by both Crypton Future Media and Vocaloid fans.link Kagamine Rin *Optimum genre: Electro-pop, Enka, Pop, rock *Optimum tempo: 85～175BPM *Optimum range: F # 3 ~ C # 5 =Strengths = The Character vocal series have characteristics about them which centres around their vocal abilities, and the Kagamine's focus is on the two opposing vocal packagaes Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len and are sold as one package. Rin is a deeper teenage vocal than Hatsune Miku. Rin's pronounications are sharp compared to Kagamine Len's. =Weaknesses = In terms of realism, however, she is about the same as Kagamine Len as that was not the focus of the Character Vocal series and is not very realisitic at all. Her vowel sounds are choppy and overall lacked smoothness with a number of vowel related sounds being absent. Compared to Hatsune Miku, Rin is considered difficult to use and requires some experience to be able to use her successfully. There are some complaints towards the Vocaloid within the Japanese fandom on how she sounds. One of the major issues is that she hardly pronounces her consonants.link According to Asami Shimoda, some say Rin's voice echoes within their head and makes them feel dizzy.http://weekly.ascii.jp/elem/000/000/030/30337/ ASCII - VOCALOID『鏡音リン・レンAppend』発売記念インタビュー第2弾は声優の下田麻美さん♪ Kagamine Len *Optimum genre: Dance, Enka, Pop, rock *Optimum tempo: 70～160BPM *Optimum range: D 3 ~ C # 5 =Strengths = The Character vocal series have characteristics about them which centres around their vocal abilities, and the Kagamine's focus is on the two opposiing vocal packagaes Rin and Len. Len's vocal expands the software capablities by offering a vocal that fulfills a male role. He is a young boy sounding singer and the vocal range is in the Soprano scale. He can harmonize with Rin relatively easier than most Vocaloids due to having similar vocal capablities. His vocal range capablities are also slightly larger then Rin.link At a known optimum vocal range of #C5 Kagamine Len has the highest male vocal within the Vocaloid 2 range, however, take in mind that he was voiced by a female vocalist. =Weaknesses = Len has a slight lisp-like sound which seperates his voice from Kagamine Rin. Even by retuning the voice of either Kagamine to sound like the other, results are never identical, and veteran Vocaloid fans can tell who is actually voicing the song. His vocals are not always as strong as Rin's on the high notes. Of the two voicebanks however, Len is often considered more difficult to work with than his counterpart, Rin. http://miku-challenge.seesaa.net/category/4481369-1.html Danchan-P’s Blog - VOCALOID2操作（調教）法(1) A particular noted weakness of Len's voicebank is that he is limited in his capabilities of matching masculine vocal tones, owed to his voice provider being female. Therefore, he cannot produce a satisfactory low masculine vocal tone.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1104/15/news084.html ITMedia News - コードネームは「勇馬」　ヤマハ純正のイケメンボカロ「VY2」の話を聞いてきた In terms of realism, however, he is about the same as Kagamine Rin as that was not the focus of the Character Vocal series and is not very realisitic at all. His vowel sounds are choppy and overall lacked smoothness with a number of vowel related sounds being absent. Compared to Hatsune Miku, Len is considered difficult to use and requires some experience to be able to use him successfully. According to Asami Shimoda, there are some complaints towards the Vocaloid within the Japanese fandom on how they sound. Some say Len's high vocals do not appeal to those not fond of the pair.http://weekly.ascii.jp/elem/000/000/030/30337/ ASCII - VOCALOID『鏡音リン・レンAppend』発売記念インタビュー第2弾は声優の下田麻美さん♪ Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 (CV02) Act 2 was released to solve the Kagamine's pronunciation problems. http://www.dtmm.co.jp/archives/2008/05/cv02_act2_1.html DTM Magazine - CV02 鏡音リン・レンACT2 (CV02 Kagamine Rin/Len ACT2)http://www.amazon.co.jp/クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア-CV02V2-VOCALOID2-鏡音リン・レン-act2/dp/B001BIXLOC Amazon/jp - Rin/Len Kagamine Act 2 is a separate installation, this version of the software later replaced the original and the original voicebanks were phased out of sale completely. Just as with the original, the default voicebank is Kagamine Rin and users will have to manually select Kagamine Len. *(Rin Act1, Rin Act2), (Len Act1, Len Act2) Kagamine Rin *Optimum genre: Electro-pop, Enka, Pop, rock *Optimum tempo: 85～175BPM *Optimum range: F # 3 ~ C # 5 =Strengths = Kagamine Rin Act 2 has improved vocals in Act 2 and is clearer and easier to use. The improvements mean the vocals are smoother and better suited for less experienced Vocaloid users than the previous voicebank was. For users with both versions, they have a choice between four voicebanks overall: the newer voicebanks or the older voicebanks, both with slightly different results. Rin's consonants issue has also been adjusted so that they sound clearer. Because of the of vocal differences between the original Kagamine voicebanks and Act 2, there is a large advantage with owning the newer version as they can be used for differen results. =Weaknesses = Her voicebank is less vivid and flexible and does not allow delicate settings or editing which gives a wider range of expression to experienced users. She cannot pronounce the h\ phonetic data and is missing other phonetic pronunciations in addition to what was missing from their original software release. Despite improvements, the remaining missing data still makes the Act 2 voicebank sound choppy in comparison to other Vocaloid voicebanks.VocaloidOtaku - How much did they actually "improve" ACT2?VocaloidOtaku - Japanese Vocaloids Comparative Charts and Tips Like Hatsune Miku, the Kagamine Rin is one of the more out dated voicebanks and has some difficulty competing against newer voicebanks in terms of quality. Because of the change of tone, songs that suited the original voicebanks might not suit the new Act 2 version. Kagamine Len *Optimum genre: Dance, Enka, Pop, rock *Optimum tempo: 70～160BPM *Optimum range: D 3 ~ C # 5 =Strengths = Kagamine Len Act 2 has improved vocals in Act 2 and is clearer and easier to use. The improvements mean the vocals are smoother and better suited for less exeprienced Vocaloid users than the previous voicebank was. For users with both versions, they have a choice between four voicebanks overall: the newer voicebanks or the older voicebanks, both with slightly different results. Len's vocal has the most improvements overall out of the two voicebanks within the package and was much closer sounding to his intended vocal type (young boy) than his previous version. =Weaknesses = It is less vivid and flexible and does not allow delicate settings or editing which gives a wider range of expression to experienced users. He cannot pronounce the h\ phonetic data and is missing other phonetic pronunciations in addition to what was missing from their original software release. Despite improvements, the remaining missing data still makes the Act 2 voicebanks sound choppy in comparison to other Vocaloid voicebanks.VocaloidOtaku - How much did they actually "improve" ACT2?VocaloidOtaku - Japanese Vocaloids Comparative Charts and Tips Like Hatsune Miku, the Kagamine Len is one of the more out dated voicebanks and has some difficulty competing against newer voicebanks in terms of quality. Kagamine Len remains even in this version the weaker of the two voicebanks. Songs that suited the original voicebanks will not work with his Act 2, because of his bigger vocal changes between the two versions, this can often be more so with Len then with Rin. Kagamine Rin/Len (CV02); Append The Append release also gave older Kagamine users the chance to update the Vocaloid2 engine to a newer version, as the Append had the latest engine version. Users also need the Kagamine Rin/Len Act2 voicebanks to be able to install and use the Append voicebanks - the Append will not work with the original voicebanks. There are differences in the 6 Append voicebanks in terms of performance and some are more smoother then others, the Appends themselves were overall much smoother and of a higher quality than the original voicebanks. Kagamine Rin Append: POWER *Optimum genre: Rocks/Pops/Dance musics/Enka *Optimum tempo: 65~170BPM *Optimum range: F#3 ~ B#4 =Strengths = More details to follow. =Weaknesses = More details to follow. Kagamine Rin Append: WARM *Optimum genre: Soft rocks/Ballades/Pops/Folks *Optimum tempo: 60~160BPM *Optimum range: F#3 ~ B#4 =Strengths = More details to follow. =Weaknesses = This is the weakest voicebank in terms of smoothness for Rin out of the Appends. Kagamine Rin Append: SWEET *Optimum genre: Bossa Nova/French Pops/Ambient music/Electronica *Optimum tempo:55~155BPM *Optimum range: G#3 ~ C#5 =Strengths = More details to follow. =Weaknesses = More details to follow. Kagamine LEN Append: POWER *Optimum genre: Rocks/Pops/Dance musics/Enka *Optimum tempo:65~170BPM *Optimum range: A#2 ~ D#4 =Strengths = More details to follow. =Weaknesses = More details to follow. Kagamine LEN Append: COLD *Optimum genre: Soft rocks/Ballades/Pops/Folks *Optimum tempo:65~160BPM *Optimum range: B#2 ~ C#4 =Strengths = More details to follow. =Weaknesses = This is the weakest of the Append voicebanks for Len in terms of easy trasnactions between a few vowels. Kagamine LEN Append: SERIOUS *Optimum genre: Post Rocks/Phsyke/Ambient music/Ambient dub/Electronica *Optimum tempo: 55~155BPM *Optimum range: Range:A#2 ~ C#4 =Strengths = More details to follow. =Weaknesses = More details to follow. Examples of Usage Notable Kagamine songs Popularity thumb|right|The Kagamine's package in 2nd place, 12/10/2011, this is the usual place they hold in the top ten Crypton products list.'' Note; Meiko and the Kagamine append were missing from the list'' They were slow to gain popularity in the Japanese fandom after the backlash of their original voicebanks and although they have 2nd highest number of songs combined, they are not as popular as Hatsune Miku who came before them. Thier designs have also spawned many producer based derivatives. In the Japanese fandom, Rin is the more popular of the two Vocaloids with more related works than her counterpart Len. Part of the problem in the Japanese fandom was owed to the backlash of Kaito's failure, male voicebanks had so little demand at that time and Len's voicebank was left as the only male Vocaloid 2 vocal until Gakupo's release, and was not used as often as Rin's voicebank.http://internet.watch.impress.co.jp/cda/president/2008/05/12/19477.html INTERNET Watch - クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア社長 伊藤博之氏（前編） (Crypton Future Media president Hiroyuki Itō (part one) A independant Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less then 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15 2011. The Kagamines, however had managed to gain enough views not to fall into this problem. Rin had received 2811 uploads while Len had received 2021. Rin had the 3rd highest total views during this period of any Vocaloid with 5327456 views and 477046 mylists, and Len managed with 4555580 views and 413901 mylists. When sorted by average, Len was third with 2254.12 views per video (and 204.8 mylists, which was more than Miku’s) and Rin’s was 1895.22/169.71. However, when the views were based on the more accurate mean total number of views, Len and Rin rounded out the top six with 355 views/16 mylists and 349 views/16 mylists respectively per video coming bottom of the top 6 Vocaloids. The Kagamine software was the only Vocaloid package to be be in all top 6 lists besides Gumi.link The Appends for the Kagamine Vocaloids were better received than the Miku Append, though they did not sell as well overall as the Miku Append and did not remain in the top ten Crypton Future Media software rankings. Trivia *It took 25 hours (4 hours a day) to record all the Kagamine Appends.http://weekly.ascii.jp/elem/000/000/030/30337/ Weekly Plus - VOCALOID『鏡音リン・レンAppend』発売記念インタビュー第2弾は声優の下田麻美さん♪ (Len Append, interview with Shimoda Asami) *Some call Rin and Len by the incorrect names "Lin" and/or "Ren". Though the romanized version of the word could be either, the English version has been confirmed as "Rin and Len" and since there is no dubbed version to content with, the names remain the only official names in existence for the Vocals. This is also backed up by the origins of their names as "R" (Rin)" and "L" (Len). **Note; "L" and "R" mean "Left and Right", they are the letters you find on a set of headphones (and sometimes other equipment such as speakers). Usually there is not enough space to write "left" and "right" on headphones. "L" refers to left ear and "R" is right ear. *On the Mikunopolis website their profile reads the following statement; "The Kagamine twins are well known for their very clear and precise vocals". Considering their history of lack of clarity and/or pronounication problems, as well as Act 2 of the software missing a pronounication entirely, this is a little bit of an exaggeration on the website host's part. Also the statement "Just with a few tweaks here and there they could sing almost any other genres as well" is also some questionable due to their reputation of requiring previous experience to use and often at times needed more then just a few tweaks to make them work.link *Rin has a G-clef (Treble-clef) on her shirt, Len has a F-clef (Bass-clef) on his. In their Append redesigns they are found on chokers rather then their shirts. *KEI stated there are differences between Rin/Len's design for ACT1 and ACT2, such as the addition of 'ACT 2' on Rin's arm and 'ACT 2' on Len's headset. *With a total of 10 voicebanks, Asami Shimoda is the vocal provider with the most Vocaloid voicebanks for commerical sale based on any single vocaloid provider. This also makes the Kagamine package the most expansive set of vocals within the Vocaloid 2 era and to date the most of any Vocaloid package. However, most new users will only have access to 8 vocals due to the original's retirement. *Continuing the tradition of the Item War Internet Meme, many items were preposed for the pair. In the end Len's item was a Banana because his hair was commented to resemble a bunch of bananas while Rin's item was an Orange since her bow gave the impression of a Orange leaves on a orange and this became her item. Before her release, Rin had the Road Roller assigned to her by accident in a video that recieved many views suddenly on Dec 01 2007. Kagamine Len had yet to be revealed at the time of the Road Roller meme.link Notable for... *First and only dual voicebanks released *First Vocaloids to be updated *First male (Len) released for Vocaloid 2 *First vocal (Len) released not to be the same gender as the provider *First male (Len) to be Appended Gallery External links * Kagamine fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv Pixiv2 / Piapro Piapro2 *Toraboruta-P’s Blog Entry 1 *Toraboruta-P’s Blog Entry 2 *Toraboruta-P’s Blog Entry 3 *Danchan-P’s Blog 鏡音リン・レン ACT2について、今さら。 *VTTC Vocaloid Training Techniques Collecting: Comparing Act 1 and Act 2 *'MMD model' links and passwords are provided publicly by model producer(s), within video summaries :Loda.jp (Nakao) - (sm12806666) 鏡音リン_n式ver1.04 :NicoVideo (Mqdl) - (sm13010409) 【MMD】リンAppendモデルでリンリンリンってしてくりん (mqdl.jpn.org/public/rinApXSb.zip) :Loda.jp (Dede) - (sm13422693) でで式鏡音レンAPPEND1.0.2 :Loda.jp (Dede) - LenAPPDDv1.1 References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid Append Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Male Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2 Category:Vocaloid Append Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Male Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids